Walka o punkty się zaczyna!
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 1 Rozpoczęcie sezonu: ( Chris stał na plaży) Chris: Witam bardzo serdecznie wszystkich fanów Totalnej Porażki . Właśnie wróciłem po bardzo udanych wakacjach . Tęskniliście ? To super . Przed nami zupełnie nowy zaskakujący sezon z nowymi zasadami , ale rozgrywający się w starej lokalizacji czyli na Pahkitew . Zaprosiłem do tego sezonu piątkę uczestników . Mało , ale i tak będzie 13 odcinków i zawalczą o milion . Witamy w serii punktów . Jestem Chris McLean , a to są Punkty Totalnej Porażki!!! (Czołówka : Są w niej kolejno pokazani uczestnicy : Bridgette , Lightning , Scarlett , Brody i Antek . Potem pokazany jest Chris z milionem dolarów i uczestnicy biegnący do niego . Ściemnia się ekran i pojawia się napis PUNKTY TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI) Przywitanie uczestników Chris: Najwyższa pora poznać piątkę szczęśliwców (bądź nie :P) , która zmierzy się w tym sezonie . Czwórkę znacie , a jednego niekoniecznie . Oto i oni (Kamera pokazuje na jacht na którym Lightning ćwiczy , Scarlett obmyśla strategię , a Antek i Brody rozmawiają , Bridgette siedzi na uboczu) Antek: Kurcze Brody jestem twoim fanem :D Brody: Masz dobry gust ziomek . Szkoda że nie ma mojego ziomka Geoffa . Ale za to jest moja kumpela Bridgette (Podeszli do niej) Brody: Bridge , to jest Antek . Mój fan :D Bridgette: O! Cześć Antek: Siema Bridgette Brody: Ziomy . Ja nas widzę w F3 . Co wy na to? Antek: Ekstra pomysł Bridgette: Eeee....a braliście pod uwagę Scarlett i Lightninga ? Brody: Ale oni chyba są źli (Scarlett do nich podeszła) Scarlett: Witajcie rywale Brody: Siema . Chyba nie chcesz nas zabić ? Antek: Na żywo Scarlett jest jeszcze straszniejsza :O Bridgette: Może się zmieniła? Trzeba dać jej szansę Scarlett: Dziękuję :) (Lightning podszedł) Lightning: Lightning pożądanie się rozgrzał. Shi-boom! Antek: Ale masz mięśni ziom Lightning: Może się shi-poddać . Lightning wygra :D Scarlett: Zobaczymy (Łódka przypłyneła na wyspę i uczestnicy wyszli) Chris: Witam na Pahkitew uczestnicy Scarlett: Ja już tu byłam Chris: Wiem :/ Bridgette: Skończył ci się budżet Chris? Strasznie nas mało . Chris: Nie :P . Jest tyle ile potrzeba na nowy sezon . Bo tu przez 11 odcinków nikt nie odpada Wszyscy: Co? :O Chris: To co słyszycie . Ten sezon to Punkty Totalnej Porażki . Przez 12 odcinków uczestniczyć w wyzwaniach i zbieranie punkty . Kto spisze się najlepiej w wyzwaniu ma 5 punktów , drugi ma 4 , trzeci 3 , czwarty 2 , a ostatni musi zadowolić się 1 punkcikiem . Po 12 odcinkach dwójka z największą ilością punktów przechodzi do finału i walczy o milion . O domki teraz zadbałem . Macie je w głębi lasu . Jeden dla dziewczyn , a drugi dla chłopaków . Jeśli chodzi o wychodek zwierzeń to mamy . Jedzonko też dostaniecie , bo prawnicy nalegali . (Przyszedł Chef i rzucił w uczestników prowiantem) Chris: Smacznego . Macie pół godziny , a potem pierwsze wyzwanie Wszyscy: Dzisiaj? :( Chris: Nom :) Bridgette(p.z.): Jeśli chodzi o skład to jest trochę słaby . Antka nie znam , Scarlett i Lightninga też , ale nie wydaje mi się by byli mili . Muszę mieć ich na oku. Co do Brodiego , to od jakiegoś czasu Geoff się z nim włóczy i nie ma dla mnie czasu . Dlatego nie cierpię Brodiego :(. Ale on o tym nie wie , bo nie chce mu o tym mówić , ale ja go na serio nie trawie Antek(p.z.) Fajny skład . Poza Scarlett wszyscy wydają się spoko . I poznałem swojego idola Brodiego. Mega!!! Scarlett(p.z.): Pewnie niektórzy zastanawiają się czemu Chris wpuścił mnie spowrotem na Pahkitew . Zamiast mnie miał być ktoś inny , ale postraszyłam Chrisa :) . To będzie mój sezon . Potem kupię tą wyspę i nią zawładnę . HAHAHAHA! Wystarczy znaleźć jakiegoś frajera który mi pomoże . W notatkach robiłam casting i wygrał Lightning . Silny , głupi , No i Bridgette,Brody i Antek trzymają się razem i za bardzo mi nie ufają Brody(p.z.): Super . W Wyścigu z ziomkiem Geoffem , a teraz z kumpelą Bridge i nowym ziomem Antkiem :D . Wygramy jak nic . Do Lightninga nic nie mam , ale Scarlett to się boje Lightning(p.z.): Frajerzy nie mają szans z shi-Lightningiem . Lightning mistrzem ! Shi-boom!! (Uczestnicy zjedli suchy prowiant (który naprawdę był suchy bo zrobiony z częstych bułek z kostką masła)) Chris: Pojedliście? Bridgette: To ma być prowiant? Chris: Nom :P . Pora na pierwsze wyzwanie . Lightning wygra! Sha-boom! Scarlett: Byś się zamknął Bridgette(p.z.): Niby jestem za dawaniem ludziom szans , ale nie ufam jej Chris: To zapraszam (Chris i uczestnicy poszli) Wyzwanie: (Uczestnicy przyszli i zobaczyli 5 oddalonych tarcz że swoimi podobiznami) Chris: Oto i pierwsze zadanie . Macie tu 5 tarcz . Trafienie w tarczę z czyjąś podobizną to odebranie mu jednego życia . Macie ich pięć . Łuki macie tutaj , a strzał musicie poszukać w lesie . Można wziąć jedną na raz . Stracicie pięć żyć -> odpadacie . Osoba która ostatnia zachowa życia zgarnie dziś 5 punktów , a resztę tłumaczyłem . No to zaczynamy! (Uczestnicy ruszyli do lasu w poszukiwaniu strzał) (Bridgette,Brody i Antek) Brody: Szukamy strzał i zestrzelimy Scarlett i Lightninga :) Antek: Super pomysł ziom Bridgette Ja...poszukam gdzie indziej . No wiecie (Poszła) Brody: Przeczeszemy większy obszar . Super :D Antek: Ta. Bridgette jest bardzo mądra Brody: Geoff to ma gust (Scarlett) (Ona uważnie szukała strzał i nie chciała żadnej przeoczyć) Scarlett(p.z.)Mam już konkretny plan . Zestrzele ich w tej kolejności: Bridgette,Brody,Antek i Lightning na koniec . Tylko nie mogę znaleźć żadnej strzały >:( (Lightning) (Lightning szukał czy nie ma żadnej strzały) Lightning: Cip,cip strzałki . Lightning chce wygrać milionik :D . (Szukał i nie mógł nic znaleźć) Lightning: Shi-kurcze! Nic nie ma (Lightning siadł na jednej) Lightning: Shi-au!!! Lightning oberwał . O! Shi-strzała (Lightning wyjął strzałę z tyłka(nie weszła głęboko)) Lightning: shi-Lightning!! (Lightning poszedł że strzałą) (Strzały znaleźli Lightning i Bridgette . Lightning jako pierwszy oddał strzał w podobiznę............Brodiego i poszedł szukać dalej) Chris: Brodiemu zostały się cztery życia (Bridgette strzeliła w podobiznę Brodiego) Chris: Teraz już trzy (Bridgette poszła) Bridgette(p.z.): Ech...wiem że to straszne , ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać :( . No dobra....następnym razem celuje w Scarlett (Scarlett znalazła strzałę , podeszła i strzeliła w podobiznę Bridgette) Scarlett: W dziesiątkę Chris: Bridgette ma cztery życia , Brody trzy , a reszta nadal po 5 (Brody i Antek) Brody: Kurcze. Nic nie widzę Antek: Musimy się skupić i Napewno coś znajdziemy Brody: Spoko . Damy radę . Szklanka jest do połowy pełna :D Antek: Podoba mi się ta filozofia (Przybili żółwika) Antek(p.z.): Ale ekstra że poznałem Brodiego i on nazywa mnie ziomkiem :D Brody(p.z.) Super że mam nowego ziomka . Super team BBA! Brody, Bridge i Antek . Razem do finału . Ciekawe kto tam zajdzie (Szli dalej , Antek zobaczył strzałę) Antek: Widzę strzałę Brody: Ekstra . Bierz ją , a ja poszukam (Antek pobiegł że strzałą , a Brody napotkał Bridgette) Brody: Siema Bridgette Bridgette: Cześć Brody: Znalazłaś strzały? Bridgette: Eeee....jeszcze nie Brody: Poszukamy razem? Bridgette: Ok :/ (Poszli szukać razem) (Antek podszedł i trafił w podobiznę Scarlett) Chris: Scarlett i Bridgette mają po 4 życia , Brody ma 3 , a Lightning i Antek cały czas 5 (Brody i Bridgette) Brody: Jesteśmy super teamem . Gdyby był tu jeszcze Geoff , to bylibyśmy teamem nie do zdarcia Bridgette: Może :/ Brody: Napewno :D (Przytulił ją) Bridgette: Trochę...musisz...Brody Brody: Sorki . Tak się cieszę że możemy działać we dwójkę . Nie mieliśmy od roku czasu żeby pogadać Bridgette: (do siebie) Ja i Geoff też Brody: Hę? Bridgette: Nic. O! Dwie strzały Brody: Ekstra Bridge! (Brody wyciągnął dwie strzały i poszli) (Tym razem wszyscy znaleźli po jednej strzale) Lightning: Sha-boom! (Trafił w podobiznę Antka) Antek: O! Życie za życie (Trafił w podobiznę Lightninga) (Brody i Bridgette trafili w podobiznę Scarlett) Scarlett: Co?! AGRRR!!!! Bridgette(p.z.): Miała straszną złość w oczach . Jakby wogóle się nie zmieniła (Scarlett trafiła w podobiznę Bridgette) Chris: Gra nabiera rumieńców . Lightning i Antek mają po 4 życia , Brody i Bridgette mają ich 3 , za to Scarlett pozostały jedynie 2 Scarlett: Nie dam się tak łatwo wyeliminować (Pobiegła) Lightning: Lightning shi-wygra (Pobiegł) Brody: Działamy teamie BBA! Antek: Woo-hoo! Bridgette: Chodźmy Bridgette(p.z.): Nie wiadomo do czego zdolna jest Scarlett . Poza tym to pewnie ona odebrała mi już dwa życia . Sojusz z Brodym i Antkiem może nie będzie taki zły . Chociaż odrobinę mnie wkurzają (Lightning) (Lightning szukał kolejnych strzał żeby wygrać , gdy nagle podeszła do niego Scarlett) Scarlett: Witaj Lightning Lightning: Jesteś fanką Lightninga? Po shi-autografy potem Scarlett: Jakie autografy? Chcę żebyśmy pomogli sobie nawzajem w wyzwaniu Lightning: Lightning wygra i bez tego Scarlett: Nie wydaje mi się . Bridgette,Brody i Antek zmówili się przeciwko tobie , bo póki co jesteś najlepszy Lightning: Przeciwko Lightningowi? Scarlett: Niestety tak . Ale jak połączymy mój mózg i twoją siłę to możemy wygrać Lightning: Shi-dobra dziwaczko . Za shi-Lightningiem! Lightningowce! (Pobiegł) Scarlett(p.z.): Będzie ciekawie (Bridgette,Brody i Antek) Bridgette: Dobra . Jak znajdziemy chociaż dwie strzały to wyeliminujemy Scarlett z zadania , a potem zajmiemy się Lightningowi Antek: Spoko . A potem co? Bridgette: Potem każde z nas liczy na siebie Brody: Super pomysł ! BBA najlepsi Antek: TAAK! Uścisk drużynowy (Uścisneli Bridgette) Bridgette: Ok,ok puśćcie xD (Puścili ją i szukali strzał) (Scarlett i Lightning) (Oni nie mogli nic znaleźć) Lightning: Shi-gdzie byś się schowała gdybyś była shi-strzałą? Scarlett: (facepalm) Scarlett(p.z.): Nie wierzę że muszę z nim pracować , ale on jest moją ostatnią deską ratunku , bo zostały mi ledwie dwa życia Lightning: Shi-bam (Zauważył dwie strzały) Lightning: Shi-ekstra! Scarlett: Tia. Spoko. Chodź (Pobiegli) (Bridgette,Brody i Antek) Brody: Kurcze :/ . Nic nie widzę Antek: Ja widzę las xD Brody: Ja też ziomek , ale bez strzał Bridgette: Ja jedną widzę (Wzięła strzałę) Brody: Idź i traf w Scarlett Bridge Bridgette: Ok (Poszła) (Lightning i Scarlett trafili w podobiznę Brodiego , po chwili przyszła Bridgette) Chris: Brodiemu zostało ostatnie życie Bridgette(p.z.): Ech...mogłam wyeliminować Brodiego z gry zostawiając go z jednym punkcikiem . Ale ja jestem uczciwa i trzymam się swoich sojusz (Bridgette trafiła w podobiznę Scarlett) Chris: Tym oto sposobem Brody i Scarlett mają po jednym życiu , Bridgette ma trzy , a najlepsi pozostają Lightning i Antek z czterema życiami . To wyzwanie nabiera coraz więcej akcji Bridgette: No to lecę (Poszła) (Lightning i Scarlett) Scarlett: Szukaj szybko! Nie chcę odpaść! Lightning: Shi-dobra . Lightning włącza shi-sokole oczka Lightninga Scarlett: Ech...Oby te shi-sokole oczka podziałały (Brody i Antek) Brody: Nadal nic tu nie ma ziomek :( Antek: Nie martw się . Napewno coś znajdziemy Brody: Kurcze ziom . Dzięki że mnie wspierasz Antek: Wspierać swojego idola to zaszczyt (Podeszła do nich Bridgette) Bridgette: Znaleźliście coś? Scarlett i Brodiemu zostało po jednym życiu Brody: O kurcze :O . No to szukamy i wyostrzamy wzrok ziomy Antek: Tam coś leży (Antek podniósł strzałę) Brody: Ekstra :D Antek: Czyń honory Brody Brody: No to lecę (Brody poszedł) Bridgette: Myślisz że zdąrzy przed Scarlett? Antek: Pewnie :) (Scarlett i Lightning) Lightning: Shi-gdzie jesteście strzałki? Scarlett: Uważaj , bo ci odpowiedzą Lightning: No Shi-co ty? Shi-strzały nie gadają Scarlett: No co ty? (sarkazm) (Zauważyła dwie strzały) Scarlett: Tam są dwie Lightning: Shi-przyturlały się do Lightninga :D Scarlett: Tia (Pobiegli) (Gdy Scarlett i Lightning przybiegli zobaczyli że Brody strzelił w podobiznę Scarlett) Chris: O! Dobrze że jesteś Scarlett , bo właśnie wypadłaś z wyzwania i masz 1 punkt . Siądź sobie na ławeczce Scarlett: NIEEEE!!!!! Lightning: Shi-Lightninga nie wywalą (Strzelił w podobiznę Brodiego) Chris: Lightning właśnie cię wyeliminował Brody . Masz 2 punkty dzisiaj siadaj na ławeczce Brody: Spoko . Bridge i Antek sobie poradzą Lightning: Lightning rusza! Chris: W grze zostali jeszcze Antek i Lightning z czterema życiami i Bridgette z trzema . (Bridgette i Antek) Antek: Ciekawe czy Brody zdążył Bridgette: Nie wiem . Ale jeśli nie to musimy zdobyć jakieś strzały zanim Lightning i Scarlett wyeliminują nas z zadania Antek: Nom . Ale strasznie mało tu tych strzał Bridgette: Chris się postarał . Dobrze że nie napotkaliśmy się jeszcze na żadne dzikie zwierzę (Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść) Bridgette: A to co? :O (Zza krzaków wychodzi stado łosi , ale Bridgette i Antek chowają się w krzakach) Bridgette: Uff..udało się Antek: Widzę strzałę :D (Pokazał strzałę) Bridgette: Ok . To idź . Ja poszukam Antek: Spoko (Pobiegł) (Antek i Lightning) (Lightning również znalazł strzałę i trafił w podobiznę Antka) Lightning: Shi-Lightning jest najlepszy Antek: Nie na długo (Trafił w podobiznę Lightninga) Chris: To nieźle . Zarówno Bridgette , Lightning i Antek mają po trzy życia . Ale to będzie walka :D Lightning: Shi-Lightning ją wygra (Pobiegł) Antek: Ok . Zobaczymy (Pobiegł) (Bridgette) (Bridgette dalej szukała , gdy nagle przyszedł do niej Antek) Bridgette: Jesteś już . Jaka sytuacja? Antek: Scarlett i Brody już odpadli . Ja , ty i Lightning mamy po trzy życia Bridgette: Scarlett i Brody odpadli? TAK <3 Antek: Cieszysz się że Brody odpadł? Bridgette: Co? Eeee...nie . Cieszę się że udało mu się wyeliminować Scarlett . Chodź szukać tych strzał Antek: Ok :) (Lightning) Lightning: Shi-gdzie jeszcze mogą być te strzały? (Lightning się rozglądał i znalazł kolejną strzałę) Lightning: Shi-boom! (Pobiegł) (Bridgette i Antek) Bridgette: Widzisz coś? Antek: Nic :/ . Kurcze Bridgette: Ja widzę strzałę . Idę (Pobiegła) (Lightning i Bridgette) (Lightning jako pierwszy trafił w podobiznę Antka) Lightning: Lightninga nikt nie pokona! Shi-bam! (Bridgette trafiła w podobiznę Lightninga) Bridgette: Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca :P Lightning: Shi-grr... Brody: Woo! Dalej Bridge! Chris: Bridgette obejmuje prowadzenie i ma trzy życia . Antek i Lightning mają w tym momencie po dwa życia Lightning: Lightning to shi-wygra! Bridgette: Zobaczymy :) (Pobiegli) Antek: Muszę znaleźć jakąś strzałę :/ . Kurcze (Szukał i szukał lecz nic nie mógł znaleźć (Lightning) Lightning: Shi-Lightning nie da się im shi-wyeliminować . Gdzie te shi-strzały? (Szukał) (Bridgette) Bridgette: Ech :/. Gdzie te strzały? (Szukała strzał) (Pierwszą osobą która z tej trójki znalazła strzałę ... ... ... ... ... był Lightning!) Lightning: Shi-bam! (Lightning pobiegł i trafił w podobiznę Antka) Chris: No to teraz Bridgette ma 3 życia , Lightning - 2 , a Antek pozostał tylko z jednym Lightning: Lightning zwycięży! (Antek) (Antek nie mógł nic znaleźć i napotkał się na Bridgette) Antek: Znalazłaś coś? Bridgette: Niestety nie :/ . Ale jeśli znajdziemy jeszcze dwie strzały to wyeliminujemy Lightninga z gry Antek: Ok . To na co czekamy? (Szukali) (Lightning) Lightning: '''Dzisiaj Lightning zdecydowanie shi-zwycięzy . I shi-do końca też! '''Lightning(p.z.) Te shi-drużyny w innych sezonach spowalniały Lightninga . Jestem shi-doskonały Lightning: 'To shi-gdzie te strzały zwycięstwa Lightninga (Znalazł strzałę) '''Lightning: '''Shi-Lightning! (Pobiegł) (Bridgette i Antek) ( Bridgette znalazła strzałę) '''Bridgette: '''Mam jedną '''Antek: '''To leć . Zaraz coś znajdę (Zauważył strzałę) '''Antek: '''Mam już :) Może nam się udać :) '''Bridgette: '''No to chodź (Pobiegli) (Lightning , Bridgette i Antek) (Lightning trafił w podobiznę Antka . Po chwili przyszli Antek i Bridgette) '''Chris: '''Właśnie odpadłeś z wyzwania Antek . Siadaj na ławeczce . Dziś zyskałeś 3 punkty '''Antek: '''Zawsze to coś :) '''Lightning: '''Ha! Lightning shi-nie przegra z dziewczyną (Bridgette trafiła w podobiznę Lightninga) '''Bridgette: '''Założymy się? :P '''Chris: '''Uuuuuu...no to mamy pojedynek Bridgette z trzema życiami i Lightninga z jednym '''Lightning: '''Lightning wygra z łatwością (Pobiegł) '''Bridgette: '''Ze mną nie ma tak łatwo (Zobaczyła strzałę zostawioną przez Antka) '''Bridgette: '''Można brać strzały pożucone przez graczy którzy odpadli? '''Chris: '''W sumie są niczyje . Więc póki nie są w tarczy to tak :) '''Scarlett: '''To jakieś żarty?! '''Chris: '''Nie :P Było pytać (Bridgette trafiła w podobiznę Lightninga) '''Chris: '''No i Bridgette dziś wygrywa! '''Bridgette: '''Super! '''Brody: '''Brawo Bridge! '''Antek: '''Gratulacje '''Scarlett: '''Grrr! (Lightning przybiegł ze strzałą) '''Lightning: '''Shi-mam! '''Chris: '''Bridgette już wygrała '''Lightning: '''Shi-co?! NIE!!!!!! '''Chris; '''Tak . wyniki tego wyzwania są następujące: - Bridgette - 5 punktów - Lightning - 4 punkty - Antek - 3 punkty - Brody - 2 punkty - Scarlett - 1 punkt '''Scarlett: 'Żenada '''Lightning: '''Shi-totalna '''Chris; '''Ok . Na dziś to tyle . Możecie udać się do omków i zobaczymy się jutro (Uczestnicy poszli) Domek Bridgette i Scarlett '''Bridgette: '''Super jest wygrawać <3 '''Scarlett; '''Ciesz się . Bo to twoje pierwsze i ostatnie zwycięstwo '''Bridgette: '''Co? '''Scarlett: '''Nie wiesz z kim zadarłaś . Zemsta będzie słodka <3 '''Bridgette: '''Coś tak czułam że od Pahkitew się nie zmieniłaś '''Scarlett: '''Zmieniłam się . I to na gorsze . HAHAHA! (Wyciągneła pistolet) '''Bridgette: '''Chyba mnie nie zabijesz ? :O . Jesteśmy w telewizji '''Scarlett: '''Spoko . Nie jestem głupia . Dam ci szanse . Rywalizować ze mną możesz , ale jak piśniesz komuś słówko o tej spluwie i o naszej rozmowie lub będziesz bruździć mi w wyzwaniu to nie będe miała wyjścia (Bridgette przełkneła ślinę) '''Scarlett: '''Dobranoc :) '''Bridgette(p.z.) Ona jest chora :O . Co ja mam robić . Nie zmrużę oka . Kto wie czy w nocy jej coś nie odbije :O Scarlett(p.z.): Specjalnie pokazałam jej pistolet . Teraz ze strachu nie zaśnie i jutro podczas wyzwania będzie do niczego :) . Ten m8ilion będzie mój ! TYLKO MÓJ!!! (Zaczeła się nikczemnie śmiać) Zapowiedż kolejnego odcinka: '''Chris: '''No to nieżle . Z jednej strony boje się Scarlett , ale z drugiej z nią może byc tu ciekawie . Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Czy Scarlett odegra sie za dzisiaj? I czy Bridgette zaśnie/ Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Punktów Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria: Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki